Allied Hearts
by Perfekt Rebel
Summary: THe past is revealed turning two peoples lives upside down [Pg-13 for swearing and violence in later chapters]
1. Prologue

Allied Hearts  
  
Prologue  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Characters and/or Places They All Belong To J.K. Rowling  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Centuries ago when magic was still young three magical families secretly ruled the world. The Griffins, the Dragons and the Serpents. Each family had there own special quality.  
  
The Griffins were the strongest, bravest and the smartest of them all with the strongest and largest army of death warriors. Each member of the family had a tattoo on their arm that they had been born with. This tattoo is of the great Griffin.  
  
This Griffin was different for all people. The tattoo for the royal family was a fierce red and black. The Griffins were very loyal to each other. If they make promises they will keep them as if it were a blood oath.  
  
They protected every one of their followers like family. That's why they had so many of them. Each one of their followers would die to protect the head family; they were loyal to the death. As were their children, if a father was loyal to a family the children would be too. That's the way it worked.  
  
But as the world slowly began to lose interest in the magical arts and worked more with muggle control. Every Griffin follower was given a special tattoo to show who was loyal.  
  
The Griffins were not apposed to the muggle take over, much to the surprise of the other families. They knew things had to change and the accepted it.  
  
The Dragons were like the Griffins, they were not as smart but they were brave and they were fierce as nothing anyone had ever seen before. They were rarely ever seen in daylight. Like the Griffins they had many followers and a special mark, the mark of the dragon.  
  
They didn't like the fact that the muggles were taking over. They thought that one of the families would be better to rule, preferably them. But they didn't think that it was worth waging war the muggles.  
  
The Serpents on the other hand were nothing like the Griffins, or the Dragons. They were dumb and cowardly. They were opposite both families. They believed that war was the best and that the muggles didn't deserve to lead.  
  
In the final battle between the Serpents and the Dragons the Serpents were horribly defeated and scattered.  
  
The Griffins had refused to take part in this war thinking it was a terrible waste of time. But when the war was over some of what the families called Rouge Wizards began to form there own "Family" as they called it, the Ministry of Magic as if they didn't think the families could rule any longer.  
  
By the late 1800's the time of great need arrives again the great and mighty Griffins would be there to protect. Although most people thought it was a myth some people claim to have seen people with Griffin or Dragon tattoos on their arms wearing them with pride.  
  
In order to protect the griffin heirs they were hidden among muggles waiting for the day they would once again rise to power. Each Griffin heir would be told of their identity when of the proper age to fully accept their duties to the family.  
  
The Dragons refused to hide so the lived in a mansion on the southern side of London. The mansion was later named the Malfoy mansion seeing as how if they had kept their name of dragons there would have been riots, which would have stirred up muggle reporters.  
  
But the Griffin mansion remained the same. Although only a few know the password to get in many people said it was haunted. But in the year 1964 the Griffin heir named Joseph began using the mansion on a regular basis. He and his wife Jennifer and their daughter (Born in 1983)  
  
They hid her with muggles for most of her life. Her adoptive parents were muggles that followed the Griffin law and strongly supported them.  
  
In 1950 the Dragons, now Malfoys, had a new heir Lucius Malfoy. He would live happily along with his wife, Narcissia and his son Draco. 


	2. Princess?

Allied Hearts  
  
Chapter One-Princess?  
  
Hermione was born with a special tattoo. She thought it was given to her when she was young. Once while she was young she asked her parents what it meant. They told her that it wasn't important and to forget about it, and always keep it hidden.  
  
She was confused at first but she was always one to follow her father's orders. She always kept it hidden and she never spoke of it again. When she was eleven she got a letter from Hogwarts. Where she has been happily attending for the last 6 years.  
  
Draco was born with a similar mark, a Fierce Dragon. But his family never hid the fact that he was a Dragon form him Draco loved the fact that he was a Dragon, knowing he would be respected and honored wherever he went.  
  
Present day  
  
Hermione walked swiftly down the hall back to the Gryffidor tower. It was cold and creepy into the dark corridors of Hogwarts. She wasn't supposed to be out this late. She didn't want to be caught by Flinch or Ms, Norris. As a prefect she wasn't supposed to break the rules and she would never make Head Girl if she broke the rules.  
  
She was walking so fast that she didn't see the dark shadowy character in front of her. With a thud she fell to the ground.  
  
" I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
" Watch where your going girl."  
  
She reached down to pick up her books and the sleeve if her robe moved up to reveal her mark. The man stood up with the look of utter shock in his eyes. Then reached down to help her.  
  
" My Princess a thousand apologizes. I did not realize."  
  
She looked up from her books and looked at him.  
  
" What are you talking about? Did you just call me Princess?"  
  
" Yes, I did. My lady your mother and father have sent me here to collect you."  
  
" They would have owled me to tell me you were coming so tell me who are you?"  
  
" Not your adopted parents your real parents."  
  
" I'm sorry I think that you may have me mistaken with someone else."  
  
No I saw the mark. On your right arm. You are the one that we have been looking for."  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Before he could answer she ran off down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower. She had never run that fast in her life. She didn't tell Ron or Harry about what had happened. She knew how they would react.  
  
When she got back to the Gryffindor common room every one had gone to sleep. All except Harry and Ron. They were playing chess by the fire. She pulled her books closer to her chest and walked swiftly past them. Not really wanting to talk to them right now. She just wanted to sleep.  
  
As she walked past them they both looked up at her confused. She always talked to them when she came back from the library. Once she was upstairs and out of view Ron looked back at Harry.  
  
" Harry what do you think is the matter with Hermione. She doesn't seem to be in a good mood."  
  
" I haven't the foggiest."  
  
While upstairs Hermione walked into her bathroom and looked at the mirror. She had her hair pulled back pulled back in a neatly placed bun. And was wearing a little make up.  
  
Compared to her first year at Hogwarts Hermione looked completely different. Her hair was straighter and longer. Her hair was also a nice shinny bronze. She was taller and after having braces for a year she now had a perfect smile.  
  
She let her hair down which she rarely did. She combed it and removed her make up then changed into her pajamas. While brushing her teeth she kept thinking of what the man had said, about her being a princess.  
  
She knew it could not be possible. She was muggle born. And true she did have a mark on her arm that she couldn't explain. And she didn't look a thing like her parent's. But even the thought of them lying to her made her grimace.  
  
She decided to forget what the old man had said. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep.  
  
At the other end of Hogwarts in the Slytherin tower, Draco Malfoy lay awake pondering what he could possible do with the power that he now had. Thru that his father had given him strict orders that he was not to say a word about this to anyone. But Draco was never one to follow orders.  
  
Draco has changed considerably since his first year. His hair was still icy blond. His eyes were bluer now. He was all, and very muscular. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him. Playing Quidditch had done well for him.  
  
But his mind kept drifting to a certain girl that he had strange feeling for. He could see her perfect face when he closed his eyes. Her hair shimmering in the sun, and her chocolate brown eyes sparkling at him.  
  
He slowly drifted to sleep dreaming about this mysterious girl.  
  
I the morning when Hermione woke up she looked over at her clock 5:30. It was to early for her to get up. She didn't need to be up for another three hours. As hard as she tried she still couldn't fall back to sleep.  
  
So she decided that she was going to go to the library and get some reading done. On her way there she walked through the exact place that she had ran into the man the night before.  
  
While she was reading a book on Potions she felt a strange presents behind her. But before she could react. The same man that had bumped into her the night before grabbed her covering her mouth. Muttering some words. She had never heard them before. But before she could react she blacked out. 


	3. Home?

Allied Hearts  
  
Chapter Three: Home?  
  
  
  
She woke up groggy not knowing where she was. Or what had happened to her. There was a woman in the corner; it looked like she was sleeping.  
  
She was in a rather comfortable bed. In a large room fir for a princess, but she had too bad of a headache to really examine the room completely. She tried to get up but she fell back, because of the pain in her head.  
  
" Oh child are you alright?"  
  
" Who the hell are you?"  
  
" Calm down little one."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I'm your mother."  
  
" What?" She was still a little dazed with a pounding headache.  
  
" I'm your real mother. Look I have a tattoo like yours."  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
" Your home. The Griffin mansion."  
  
" Your not my mother, my mothers a dentist."  
  
As she tried to explain this, a woman walked into the room. The woman that she had been living with for her whole life.  
  
" Mom what is this woman talking about tell her that you're my mother."  
  
" Sweetie she's telling the truth. I'm not your mother. I'm you're guardian till you come of age to know the truth. That day is today."  
  
How could you do this to me." She said now with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
" Darling don't cry everything will be alright."  
  
" No, stay away from me. Don't come near me. How dare you call yourselves my family? Take my home."  
  
" You are home."  
  
" No, I mean Hogwarts where my true family is."  
  
" I don't blame you for being upset but Hermione you are born to privilege and with that comes with specific obligation."  
  
" Shut up, I was not born to privilege I was born a muggle. How could you call me your daughter when you didn't want me? What did I ever do that was so horrible to make you not want me?"  
  
" No, Hermione we did it to protect you."  
  
" Protect me from what?"  
  
" From the dangers of being born to this family."  
  
They were both shouting now, Hermione's voice was shaky because of her sobbing. Her real mother's voice was just as shaky.  
  
The shouting had caught the attention of the men outside the door. Her real father and her adopted father.  
  
" I guess she woke up."  
  
" Joesph this is no time to be joking your daughter is in there. And you haven't shown the slightest bit of interest in her live."  
  
" Whoa Steve calm down."  
  
" Look, I don't tell me to calm down. We both love that girl in there."  
  
" Your right we do."  
  
" I don't think she wants to see us at the moment."  
  
" Jesus, both of you need serious help, if you can't see right now that your daughter needs you."  
  
" Draco Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?" Her real father asked  
  
" I came here to make sure she was okay your man did a sloppy job he should have checked to make sure that the library was empty before kidnapping her" Malfoy replied with a sneer  
  
"I don't think she will want to see you right now Malfoy" Her adoptive father said  
  
"It will not do her any good to see the one guy who tormented her for most of her magical life," Her real father agreed  
  
"Fine, but now I think she needs comforting she won't get that from you" Malfoy replied  
  
"Wait then will you please stay then" Her real father asked  
  
Hermoine was crying in streams when she heard a knock on the door and her fathers walked in.  
  
"Get out" Hermoine screamed  
  
"Hermoine calm down" they pleaded  
  
She sat down on her bed facing the wall trying to avoid.  
  
"Granger"  
  
She recognized that cold voice. It was Malfoy. What the hell is he doing here? She thought. She slowly turned towards him, "Malfoy…" 


End file.
